


Проклятый

by steinvor



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Gen, Parallel Universes, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Кано Джоя  (Ворон) вместе с Каору в арке Вернуть потерянное время!  является Проклятым рыцарем





	Проклятый

**Author's Note:**

> в аниме Мидо Бан называет его " одержимым самураем", так что в данной работе подсвечена его "самурайская этика" и самурайский фатализм

Каждый раз проходя по коридорам Бесконечного замка, он видит следы других реальностей и других временных потоков.  
Вот здесь, он впервые узрел силу Мастера Света во всем великолепии и мощи ослепляющей красоты и ясности. Здесь он осознал, что правда может быть одна – горькая и беспощадная, режущая сетчатку глаза невыносимой силой голой правды. Истина, как она есть, без прикрас, без обожествления, без логических расчетов.  
Или может это случилось на открытой площадке, когда Курусу Масаки раскрыл им правду о секретных записях Архива?  
Кано из другого временного потока говорит, что это случилось позже, у Южного входа в Бесконечный замок.  
Кано Джоя из третьего измерения качает головой, сначала у него был долгий разговор, продолжающийся насколько дней или даже недель спор с Масаки, тот Кано Джоя долго не мог поверить в такую правду.  
Кано сворачивает в очередной, меняющий свое направление и форму коридор нижнего яруса замка-крепости, что в некоторых измерениях еще называют Мюгенджо.  
Здесь они принесли с Каору друг другу клятву: всегда помогать Курусу Масаки и продолжить сообща его замысел, которому они посвятили все свои помыслы, амбиции и жизни.  
Какая-то часть Кано знает, что это произошло немного по-другому. В каком-то паралельном мире, они с Каору-Багрянец стали настолько близки, насколько могут быть близки вынужденные любовники, оказавшиеся единственными выжившими на необитаемом острове посреди бесконечных вод мирового океана.   
Какая-то часть сомневается в правдивости и этих воспоминаний, ведь они с Багрянцем всего лишь идеальные партнеры по многочисленным сражениям: как известно, ветер раздувает пламя еще сильнее, а теплый воздух поднимаясь кверху порождает ветер. Таковы атрибуты их силы и оружия.  
Один Кано Джоя говорит, что Вольтс продержались после ухода Повелителя молний еще какое-то время, другой, что трое бывших Королей покинули Бесконечный замок почти одновременно. Друг за другом, в течение суток, в течение двух-трех дней.  
Расходятся их общие воспоминания и относительно исходы Битвы Титанов.  
Один утверждает, что все погибло, и последним исчез в наступающем Хаосе Повелитель молний Амано Гинжи.  
Другой вспоминает, что потерпел поражение от Мидо Бана и был убит, а еще один – что выдержал атаку обладателя Дьявольского глаза и задержал его у самых Врат, и целый мир был низвергнут в Хаос…  
Кано Джоя дотрагивается рукой до стигмы на своем глазу и думает, что только тот, кто не сомневается в своих намерениях, видит перед собой лишь то, что существует сейчас перед ним, а не тысячу возможных и потерянных реальностей.  
Кано закрывает глаза и ищет ответы в своем сердце.  
Почему он видит множество реальностей Кано Джоя из других ответвлений миров?  
Потому что он заглянул в другой мир и узрел возможность других измерений?  
Потому что он познал иллюзорность всякого земного бытия?  
Почему он в каждом из встречающихся ему миров ищет вопрос и не находит на него ответа?  
Потому что он знает, что никогда не осмелится задать этот вопрос, или даже настолько приблизиться к тому, кому он желал бы этот вопрос задать.  
Оттого-то и живет в каждой копии Кано Джоя частичка этой безмолвной любви к объекту его поклонения.  
Как бы не менялась его жизнь или сопутствующие ему друзья, события, напарники, временные потоки, Кано Джоя всегда неизменен: он смиренно несет в себе невысказанный безмолвный вопрос, всегда предчувствуя отрицательный для себя ответ.  
Если бы он осмелился его задать и переступить через ответ, он смог бы пойти дальше…  
Тогда родился бы новый Кано Джоя, уже не Проклятый рыцарь, не член Вольтс и не Ворон.  
Кано заглядывает вглубь коридоров Бесконечного замка.  
Тогда бы он растворился в бесконечном мелькании различных жизненных выборов, тогда бы он перестал существовать как Кано. Кано Джоя.  
Кано Джоя – это только безмолвный вопрос, смирение и отказ от иного выбора.  
Кано хранит в себе эту боль, совершенствую техники наслаждения этой болью и своим сознательным самоограничением.  
И пусть Бесконечный замок однажды будет сокрушен. Переформатирован или сметен с лица Земли, где-то исчезнут целые народы, события и воспоминания о произошедшем.  
Кано Джоя единственный, кто сохранит свою незамутненную сменой событий память.  
Ведь он единственный оставшийся Проклятый человек во всех временных потоках. Потому что однажды он проклял себя сам.  
Кано Джоя суждено вечно пребывать в Бесконечном замке и носить этот Замок в себе.

Если бы это было не так, это не был бы Кано Джоя.

 

03 января 2014


End file.
